Siege
In Siege, each team has an IKE turret with 40,000 health that they must defend while attempting to destroy the enemy team's IKE. Bolts spawn near the middle of the map. Holding a bolt for a few seconds will transfer the bolt to your IKE turret. At specific intervals during the round, the team with more Bolts will build a siege robot that will attack the enemy IKE. Each IKE has a powerful attack that deals 1000 damage per shot and has an extremely long range, marked by the semicircle around the IKE. You win by destroying the other team's IKE or dealing more damage to it than they did to yours by the end of the match. The more bolts you feed your IKE, the better the robot produced. Each bolt means one level on the robot summoned. All robots have 50,000 health, but damage and speed increase with level. Rewards are doubled for this Event because it takes twice as long as other 3v3 Events. Keep in mind you also lose twice as many trophies, though. Siege also has a bigger map size, similar to the Showdown Square, to be big enough to fit the semicircle around the IKE's. Useful Brawlers :Pam: Pam's healing station can be important for keeping your team alive while pushing, and because Pam does the most damage in the game per attack, she is also excellent at playing defense against the enemy siege robot. :Jessie: During pushes or defending, enemies tend to group up so her bounce shot can deal high amounts of damage. Jessie's super is also good for defense and control of the center. :Frank: With his super, Frank can stun the enemy IKE turret and other enemy Brawlers. Also, while on defense, Frank can stun the enemy siege robot! Although Frank is good for defending and attacking, try to aim your Super so it doesn't destroy walls on your side as it will leave your IKE more open to attack. :Bull: With his Super, Bull can take out over 30% of the IKE's health by himself. This makes him extremely useful in strategies that disregard the use of siege machines. :El Primo: Similar to Bull, El Primo with his Super can deal a lot of damage to the IKE by himself. He can also jump to bolts wherever they spawn with his Super or jump on a Brawler that is holding a bolt. :Barley: Barley can out-range the IKE turret with his Super which can deal 10% to 12% of the health of the IKE turret to it. He is also very good for controlling the center. :Rosa: She is arguably the best brawler to use in this mode. If her super is charged/active, the IKE will do minimal damage and Rosa can deal heavy damage with ease. She can also prevent enemies from grabbing the bolts with her super. :Gene: He can use his super to pull brawlers with bolts, pull brawlers into the range of the IKE turret, pull the enemy Robot, or pull defending brawlers away from the Robot. :Dynamike: He can be used for control and when pushing with your siege bot he can do a lot of damage to the IKE. Tips * Controlling the center area of the map is very important. Keep enemy Brawlers away while your team collects bolts as they appear. * Team pushes are significant. Do not rely on your Robot too much. Supporting it during a siege is critical to winning the match. * When your robot is about to spawn, try not to die. Dying will remove you from the team push. * The IKE turret attacks whichever Brawler is closest to it. Never get closer to it than your siege robot. * Try to distract the opponents' siege robot by spawning turrets/bears or getting close to it to let it damage you instead of your IKE turret. * Penny's turret out-ranges the IKE turret. She can deal some damage to it without a siege robot to protect her. * A strategy you could use with a team would be to try and get one bolt less than the enemies when the first siege robot spawns so that you can stack your bolts on the second or third robot to quickly win the game since the enemy bolt count is set back to zero when an enemy siege robot is spawned. Do this only during the first Siege, as most teams will only have 2-4 Bolts when the Siege Robot spawns, so the Robot will not be that strong. If you use this stacking tactic when it is the second to last Siege, it may be to late and the Siege Robot may be too strong, possibly making your team lose. * Depending on the amount of health that remains after your team's siege, it may be advantageous to ignore bolts and simply land shots on the turret directly to finish it off. * Place Bo's land mines in front of the enemy siege robot. When the mines explode, it stuns the robot for a second, giving time for the IKE turret and your team to attack it. * Every ten bolts collected will change the Siege Bot's appearance and speed the next time it comes out; until level 40. The Siege Bot's appearance will change via a translucent tint, similar to the Robo Boss's in the ticketed event Boss Fight. The color change is in this particular order Levels 0-9: no tint; Levels 10-19: deep purple tint; Levels 20-29: red tint; Levels 30-39: yellow tint; Level 40+: white tint. * Rosa can enter IKE range while taking minimal damage with her super on, it is good to deal more damage when all 4 sieges have finished, in order to win. * Rosa, when here super is activated, can go in the IKE range to tank for the siege robot, as she will not take much damage due to her super. She can also slow down enemy siege robot progress toward your IKE turret. * Gene's super is useful in offense, defense, and control of the center. Gene's super can be activated just a second before the enemy team's Siege Robot reaches your IKE, to pull it away from the IKE, giving you, your team, and your IKE more time to destroy it. Gene's Super can also be used to pull enemy brawlers with bolts into the IKE's range, killing them in a matter of seconds. Gene's super can be used in offense, as it can pull defending brawlers away from the Siege Robot to hinder their defense. Category:Events